


Dress Code

by Thefallofgallifrey



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint is forgetful, Established Relationship, Gen, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Poor Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallofgallifrey/pseuds/Thefallofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a bad day and begins to appreciate SHIELD's dress code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhawk/gifts).



Clint groaned and he rolled over. He still felt tired from the plane ride over to California and he hated nothing more than the feeling of jet lag. He finally crawled out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen and began desperately pressing buttons on the coffee machine until he heard it commence coffee-making.

He stripped his clothes on the way to the bathroom and barely turned the knob on the shower so that he was drenched with freezing water to wash away the feeling of jet lag. When he could finally see straight again he switched the water to something a bit warmer to avoid getting hypothermia and finished washing the grime from his skin.

The archer halfassedly dried off and slid on a pair of boxers before making himself a black cup of coffee and turned on the 5 o'clock morning news. He didn't have to repot until 07:00 so he wasn't in a rush. After the news was over and two cups of coffee emptied, Clint headed back the bedroom and tossed his duffle bag in the bed and started going through it.

Clint's black SHIELD issued jacket was on top, he set it aside and pulled on a black tshirt and rummaged for a pair of pants. He frowned as he dug through the bag without finding the pair of cargo pants that he swore he packed. Frustrated, the archer dumped the contents of the bag out onto the bed and cursed under his breath. He sighed and reached for his phone on the night stand, he had one unread message from Tony. "You forgot your pants on the bed, Cupid." Clint felt like punching something, he checked his watch, it was already 06:30. He contemplated the idea of running to the store and getting a pair of pants or being late to his meeting with Fury and quickly decided whatever mockery he was going to face at the base was not going to be as bad as Fury's wrath if he was late, yet again,

Clint reluctantly slid on a pair of Khaki shorts and his combat boots and took the car SHIELD provided to base. At least he remembered his sunglasses because the California sun was blaring down on him as he walked from the car inside of the building, ignoring all of the giggles and looks from other agents. The lady at the front desk tried to greet him with a friendly smile but he was already in a bad mood and walked right past her towards the elevator. Usually he would have taken the less direct route and gotten coffee and a snack from the vending machine and visited some of the junior agents but he had already had enough of the jokes that he could hear from across the lobby.

He took the elevator up to the conference floor and passed by Hill and Coulson on his way to his room. "Nice legs, Barton." Coulson chuckled as Hill whistled and winked at him. This is why SHIELD has a dress code and a sexual harassment seminar, Clint thought to himself as he opened the door to room 746. Director Fury was sitting at the head of table with a few other agents when he walked in. Fury glanced over at him and frowned, the disapproval of Clint's attire was obvious. Clint sighed and took an empty seat.

The meeting was around an hour and a half long and Clint was overjoyed to be one his way back to the hotel room with the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted, which was to 1) take off his cargo boots because they were chaffing his legs and 2) Skype with Tony. When he got back to his room his unlaced his boots and tossed them into a corner, grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and his Stark Pad from his backpack before lounging out on the couch. He unlocked his Stark Pad and clicked on the Skype app. Tony is usually online no matter what because JARVIS alarms him of incoming calls so Clint was surprised when the genius was offline. Then he read Tony's status "Sorry, I'm too busy laughing at my boyfriend's chicken legs to skype right now. Try again later." Clint sighed and sipped his beer, hoping the photos hadn't reached Natasha yet.


End file.
